


Sorry

by Canyounotmywaywardson



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Also there's the c word, Gen, I hate my friends, If you're uncomfortable with that, Pre-Until Dawn btw, This is what spawned from my rage, sorry it's bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 01:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4900636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canyounotmywaywardson/pseuds/Canyounotmywaywardson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You need Josh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> I have been dead for like a month. I'm sorry. I have shitty friends. This is what happens when you hate your friends but love Until Dawn. More specifically Josh Washington.

His light is on. Good thing too or this would be weird.

You pick up a pebble and toss it at the window. It just plinks off. You try again. This time you see his shadow move. Once more, you toss a pebble. Then he's up at the window. You can see he's wearing his usual pajamas of boxers.

"What the fuck are you doing? It's two in the morning!" Josh whisper yells.

What ARE you doing? You don't even remember. Your other friends were probably being dicks. And of course you'd show up here. Josh is safe. "I don't know."

He says nothing for a moment. "I'll be right down. Stay put." Josh disappears from view for a moment before he's climbing out his window onto the roof. He closes it almost all the way before carefully descending. You just watch him, silent. "Are you okay?" Your hands are shaking. He touches your shoulder and you break down. "Hey hey hey! Sh sh sh..." Josh pulls you into him, muffling your sobs. He looks back at his house before the two of you begin walking down the street.

"I'm sorry..."

You pull back from him and his eyes are watching you, filled with concern. "What did they do to you?" He knows. You do too. There's a reason why your sleeves are rolled down.

He gently pulls you towards a bench and sits down with you before pushing up your sleeves. Many, many cruel things are on your wrists. 'Slut' and 'whore' and 'cunt' and 'suck his dick already' and 'probably already has' and 'he'll never like you' and 'why should he when there's Sam'.

Josh says nothing. You shake your head, your tears building back up. "I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry..." It becomes your mantra.

Even when Josh speaks, you keep apologizing. "Is this about me? Hey, I need you to calm down. I'm one to talk, right?" He scoffs at himself before sliding over and wrapping his arms around you. "They're assholes. You don't need to listen to them. And you don't need to apologize." He tilts your head up before wiping away your tears. "Besides, you know I'm way more likely to go down on you first." This gets a small laugh out of you. He grins. "There it is."

"I didn't mean to wake you up."

"You didn't. I was already awake. Yay sleepless nights."

"Boo shitty friends..."

"Who needs 'em?" Josh presses a kiss to your cheek. "We've got each other. And Chris."

You grin and nod. "And Chris."

"Our favorite blond boy. Say, wanna go pay him a visit? Course we'll have to sneak my car out but... that's the price to pay I guess." You nod. "Alriiiiight. Let's go wake the beast."

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing Until Dawn holla
> 
> Let me know if I did a good
> 
> Please and thanks


End file.
